blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
BlocGame Wiki
Welcome to the BlocGame Wiki This is the new official Wiki for >BLOCbeta: a game of geopolitics. BLOC is a Cold War simulator where you play your own third world country and its leader; although if you're here you probably know that! If you want to help most, edit information about gameplay which you know about, or the history of >BLOC and the recent wars! In Realpolitik you can play one of the Cold War countries, a faction, or a corporation. The wiki is right now new and the old content with the templates have probably been lost since me and Mao did not run a proper backup on the old wiki. It is highly encouraged to add content that is proven to be useful for the player in bloc. Try not to delete already added content unless you are highly convinced that the information is wrong, so be prepared to face questioned subsidence of your action. Are you confused by some of the language?: Vernacular. Currently there are not many rules besides these: *Use common sense. *Articles that are not related to the gameplay and the metagame of bloc are not allowed. *You are not allowed to change already functioning templates. *NSFW material is not allowed. Right now there are no rules about how a page belonging to a certain category should look like nor do I think there will be any. Any content is good and every page can be edited to look good by other editors; it is after all the information about the game provided here that is the most important. If you have any complaints about these rules or want to add something, or have a problem, please let me know--Andyrewwer (talk). Use the navbar! Alysdexia (talk) Media *First Bloc forum on eRegime, archived for move to game site *Something Awful influx *Stopgap >BLOC on Reddit on 2013 May 9 *BLOC on Facebook on 2013 May 10 *Symthic forum *Facepunch confrontation *Kerbal Space Program forum *PLATYPUS Platypus Bloc forum on InvisionFree *Pastebin on Google *Global Goon United Syndicated Alliance *Paste2 on Google *Bay 12 Games forum *TaleWorlds forum *4chan /k/ and /pol/ and /mlp/ communities *Dedicated >BLOC forum on first domain bloc.name under Hetzner Online AG in 2013 May until rogue admin hired porn and Nazi image spammers which terminated the domain in Oct; Jul 15 capture, Aug 10 capture, Oct 6 capture *Official #bloc on Synirc (Something Awful, obsolete) *Official #blocwiki on Synirc (Something Awful, obsolete) *Logo of the browser game BLOC on Wikimedia Commons *First BlocGame Wiki on mastplay.se in 2013 Jul; taken over by spambots; imported to next two wikis and shut down in 2014 Jan *Company OPPRESSIVEGAMES on Twitter on 2013 Jul 17 *Commonwealth of Regions NationStates forum on ZetaBoards *Fanmade >BLOC Steam group *South African Protectorate forum *Cataclysm: Dark Days Ahead forum *BLOC Exodus/Diaspora 1 **A Declaration of Existence: Bloc Party (lost), Delete And Ban Everyone From >blocparty on Pixel Nations forum **BLOC PARTY on Pixel Nations Wiki **PIXELNATIONS GUIDE on Pastebin *Neglected News and Updates blog on WordPress on 2013 Nov 22 *Dedicated >BLOC forum on new domain blocgame.com in 2013 Dec (capture) for feedback; moderator goes rogue, board taken over by spambots by 2015 and deleted by the next month *Dedicated BlocGame Wiki in 2013 Dec; taken over by spambots *atWar forum *This BlocGame Wiki on Wikia in 2014 Jan *BLOC Exodus/Diaspora 2 **Fanmade >BLOC Diaspora Steam group on 2014 Jan 18 **Bloc Party Declaration Of Existence, Where my >Bloc-ers at?, The Bloc Party: declaration of intent, SUPER DUPER SERIOUS : >BlocParty theological thread., The Bloc Party Official Thread[Let's not lock this one] on Politics & War forum **The BLOC Party on Politics & War Wiki **>BLOC forum on Worlds at War ***Civilization 3 Mod (WIP) ***Arrakian Historical Data-Archive (Release 1.0) ***Cards Against Humanity: WaW/BLOC & >BLOC/WaW **Sons of Rumsod DoE, The Sons of Rumsod on Project Terra forum *Early REALPOLITIKGAME on Reddit on 2014 Apr 19 *Innawds forum on CreateAForum *Blockland forum *Official #bloc on Rizon (4chan) on blocgame.com KiwiIRC, inexplicably unlinked in Sep (deprecated) *Substitute >BLOC forum on Boards.net as of 2015 *Official #bloc on Rizon (4chan) on bloc.boards.net qwebirc */bloc/ on 8chan *Dedicated >BLOC forum returns to blocgame.com on 2015 May 8 *Official #blocgamechat on Rizon (4chan) on blocgame.com KiwiIRC, 2015 Jun 6 *The Non-Aligned Movement NAM Stronk! forum on ProBoards *Sheeky Forums forum * **>Bloc Party on The Fall forum *Malaysia Military Power horde on Facebook *Fanmade Bloc Discord on Discord on 2016 Feb 1 *Steel Brotherhood on Discord on 2016 Feb 22, Schutzstaffel on Mar 21 to May *Interpol on Discord on 2016 Feb 29 *Armat-Corporation on Discord on 2016 Mar 16, Anti-Cuck-Chat on May 12, server name on Jul 5 *BLOC Jackassery'ing on Discord on 2016 Mar 16 *Fanmade >Bloc Public Chat on Discord on 2016 Apr 5 *UN-BLOC on Discord on 2016 May 31 *Socialist Arab Union on Discord on 2016 Jun 4 *Oppressive-Games on Discord on 2016 Jun 7 *Ironmarch Chat on Discord in 2016 Jun *BLOC Android and iOS wrappers on GoNative.io **BLOC - Political Strategy Game Android app on Google Play *LESCERT teamspeak on Discord on 2016 Jul 3 BLOC uptime, reported and inferred *2013 Mar–Apr 12: BLOC 0, pre-alpha on eRegime, a tacky free subletted zathyusInvisionFreeBoard server of the same era as GeoCities. *2013 Apr 12*–Apr 15: BLOC 1, alpha on bloc.name *2013 Apr 15*–May 1: BLOC 2, beta; Apr 22 capture *2013 May 1*–May 14: BLOC 3, "Cybernations with genocide", phishers' purge, "the best Dictator Simulator on the internet", nation search *2013 May 14–Jul 11, alliance profiles, tooltips and clean UI, tanks and weapons upgrade, custom flags and portraits for donors, diplomacy alignment, refactored events and growth cap *2013 Jul 12–Jul 17 *2013 Jul 17–Oct 9: territory limits, Jul 23 capture; chemical weapons refactored; The goonpocalypse *2013 Nov 17–2014 Feb 19: blocgame.com; ~250,000 Heidilands overflow game processes: turns, registration, login, forum buffers crash *2014 Mar–Mar 15: intermittent access *2014 May 14–Sep 5: nondonator accounts deleted, raw materials, world map, manufactured goods replace black market weapons *2014 Sep 5**–Nov 13: BLOC 4, bots' and phishers' purge, building land use replaces territory GDP cap; domain lapses *2014 Nov 16–2015 Jan 22 *2015 Jan 23**–May 9: BLOC 5, why?; multis drive $250k goods to $1,100k and boost several players between Almost Modern and Advanced Technology; custom profiles for everyone; multis and alliance officers deleted *2015 May 9**–2016 Jan 29: BLOC 6, market not reset; Ajax interface; community pages linked; new server and loss of 1,190,000 communiques, GDP floor, uranium shelters end, war protection after 3-day inactivity, 7-day inactive mode, manufactured goods loot; training cap; unbuild; food and population, FRONT linked and POST unlinked on footer, market actions by 100 then 20, green and red market buttons, new POST linked; oil production on dry; spy roles; literacy and healthcare, The Free Market, subregional discussion moved to regional discussion *2016 Jan 29**: BLOC 7, admin threatens $6/month on 2,000 players, passes the buck to future players, retracts compulsory subscription for premium custom profiles again, regional declaration now $25k and free market offer now $10k ;Realpolitik (BLOC The Real World) *2014 Apr–May: Realpolitik 0, pre-alpha work causes rumsod to forsake BLOC 3, whose server goes offline for three months; original setting 1950–1990 with 1 year/turn, clone of East vs. West, art of DEFCON × POST *2015 Jun 10*–Jun 11: BLOC THE REAL WORLD 1, name change, 99 nations; "never" comes after 11 months *2015 Jun 11**–Nov 12: BLOC TRW 2, UN, US Congress & SU Politburo, factions; name unchange, 131 nations; nation database corrupts, collapses and hits reddit; Crime & Corruption, contraband, corporations; inactivity *2015 Nov 12*–2016 Jan 15: Rp 3, corporate oil exploration deletes extant reserves and turns intentional; oil crisis drives oil and goods to several million, market manipulators swing raw materials between $0 and $1M, and some corporations are driven billions into debt by multiple taxation, one at one trillion debt, whereas a few closed buildings quickly and took advantage of the market; growth cap, growth reassigned to buildings, single privatization, exploration fixed, secure attribute registration *2016 Jan 15*–: Rp 4, insolvent corporations' production and tax frozen, upgrade nationalization ;FastBLOC *2016 Feb 3**–Feb: FastBLOC 1, 6-hour turn test server for donors and subscribers *2016 Feb: FB 2 Uptimes refer to the domain and front-end files but do not include databases such as registration or forum, processes such as cron, or applications such as chat. Fill in any gaps or missed resets. :*Nation reset :**Soft reset, nation identifiers intact (to preserve donator status?)